The Cat of Monte Cristo
by MinionOfMoffat96
Summary: When Adrien suspects his father might be Hawkmoth and might be onto his secret as Chat Noir, He stops being Chat Noir for a while to get his father off his scent. But without Chat, ladybug is struggling to defeat Akuma's while as Marinette she is worried sick about her Chaton. A Count of Monte Cristo (The Musical version) inspired story
1. Chapter 1: When Love is True

When Love is true

The night air was cold as Ladybug sat atop a parisian rooftop, waiting patiently for Chat noir to join her for patrol. The stars out from the shadows, a sour look on his bright and they seemed to twinkle in the the night sky. As Ladybug sat, admiring the stars, Chat was attempting to sneak up on her.

"I know you're there Chaton," She said without even glancing towards him . he stepped

"I can't anything past you My lady," He teased, holding a hand behind his back. Ladybug looks over at him, his black suit reflecting the city lights like he was wearing the night sky. She stood up and walked over to meet him.

"No you can't Chaton," She tried to look around him to see what he was hiding but he kept twisting away from her.

"Eh eh eh, my lady," Chat waved his left finger in a wagging notion. Ladybug gives her partner a curious look.

"What is it Chat?" She asked.

""I'll tell you but close your eyes first." He bargained. Willing to play along, Ladybug closed her eyes. She heard some shuffling. "Ok you can open your eyes." Chat finally said,

Ladybug opened her eyes to see chat standing there holding a small red and black present box that fit nicely in the palms of her hand. Ladybug reached out to pick it up.

"Happy Anniversary Ladybug." chat said, his black mask barely hiding his blushing face.

"Anniversary?" She held the box in her hand, spinning it in her fingers, looking over it.

"A year ago today, we fought together for the first time." He explained. Ladybug's eyes went huge and looked up at him from his gift.

'Chat i can't believe you remembered. I mean i knew the day was coming up but I hadn't realized that it was today." she muttered nervously, " I'm so sorry. I was making you a present. It isn't done yet. I was gonna give it to you next week."

"My lady," he said with a warm smile, "it's fine, I can wait." he reached out a hand and put it on her shoulder. "Aren't going to opening it?" he asked, reminding her of the little present in her hands. She jumped, suddenly remembering the small box in her hands. Ladybug let her inner Marinette show as she fumbled with the box causing it to jump up into the air like a trapeze artist. She finally caught the box and gave Chat an apologetic look. He just smiled reassuringly and nodded as if to say, "go on, open it". She lifted the the lid to reveal a gold band. About a half inch wide, it was a golden cuff bracelet. A phrase was etched onto the outside of it.

"It's a braclet, well it's actually more of a cuff." Chat explained, fiddling his fingers.

"Omygosh Chat I love it. Did you get this engraved? How did you manage that?"

"Well since the phrase is pretty basic, I'm sure the jeweler didn't think much of it." Chat explained.

"Basic?" Ladybug questioned. She looked closely at the engraving.

"Today is your lucky day," they said together simultaneously.

"Yeah pretty simple right, but I wanted it to be something you could where on both sides of the mask." Chat said sheepishly.

"No chat it's perfect. It's almost like a secret." She said. She then threw her arms around Chat. "Oh Chaton it's perfect. Thank you so much." Chat Noir froze and then returned her hug.

"I'm almost in embarassed to give you my dumb present now," Ladybug said as she pulled away from. At this Chat noir quickly grabbed both her hands in his and pulled them them together.

"My Lady I would be honored to receive a handmade gift from you." Chat looked deep into her eyes. Ladybug felt herself blush. "Promise me you'll finish it it for me?"

"I promise." She breathed out quietly. Chat let go of her hands, suddenly embarrassed. The jumped apart quickly and stood awkwardly for a moment.

'Well,' Ladybug said placing the bracelet on her wrist, " We better get to patrolling if we want to get home before 2 am." then she walked forward and left off the balcony

' "Oh, um yeah." Chat Muttered, following her closely.

…

"Hey," Chat said as the pair took a break atop the eiffel tower. He was gazing at the stars, the night air in his lungs.

"Yeah Chat?" Ladybug said, standing beside him, leaning against the railing.

"You see that star right there?" He asked simply pointing to a one of the brighter stars in the sky. Ladybug gave him a confused look.

"Uh, Yeah." She said.

"That isn't a star at all. It's actually a planet. It's Saturn to be precise." He explained.

"Oh that's really neat. I didn't know you liked astrology chat." she said genuinely. He glanced over at her, her red suit like velvet in the night, the gleam of the lights reflecting off the suit as if it were a mirror.

"When we first started out, I thought I was a lot like Saturn. From far away i looked like a hero, a star, but in reality, I was just some pathetic kid."

"Chat," she whispered softly.

"And then I met you and you were crazy amazing. You were confident and cool, and you always posed right when you landed. It made me feel even worse. But then we were on the bridge, you were scared and nervous just as I was, but despite that you still got up here and declared to all of Paris how you would always protect it. That we would protect paris, together." Chats smile seemed sad. "But now, I'm still like Saturn. The people who know me, the real me. It's like they can only look at me from a distance, and they all see me how they want to. But this me," Chat Noir pulled his hands to his chest, his eyes glistening as they looked up at the stars. "The me i am as Chat noir, when I'm fighting with you, is the real me. But would the people in my life be okay with this me? Or would they rather pretend I'm just a star."

Chat noir went silent. Ladybug just looked at him softly, even though he didn't see it. She saw the tears glistening in his eyes, trying to fall but failing.

"You know, I felt the same way." She said scooting a little closer beside him.

"Huh?" he said breaking his deadlock with the sky and looking at her.

"When we first became heroes, I was scared too. Who i really am isn't smooth or confident at all. I'm shy and dorky. I thought there was no way I could be Ladybug. After we screwed up purifying that first akum, I actually almost didn't come back."

"What?" Chat's eyes went wide. Ladybug turned away a little ashamed.

"Yeah, i tried to give my miraculous to one of the girls in my class. She was brave and smart, and crazy confident. I figured she'd be a much better Ladybug. But then she got captured by Stone heart and I made a choice. I chose to be Ladybug, I was still nervous though. But it was your words of reassurance that helped me gain the confidence I needed."

"Really?" Chat asked shocked.

"Yeah. And I feel the same way you feel. Everyone loves Ladybug, even you think I'm great and amazing. But that isn't me. It's not all of me, and what if people don't like that other part of me? But then Tikki said something to me. She said that I am Ladybug and Ladybug is me. All the things I do as Ladybug, I can do in my civilian form and vice versa."

"Plus, who said you weren't clumsy and dorky as Ladybug. You literally almost just dropped a box cus you got nervous." Chat said teasingly. He watched as Ladybug blushed a little and then continued. "But don't worry, it's very adorable."

…..

"So are you gonna wear it to school tomorrow" Tikki's voice met Marinette's ears as she jumped in through her window at 3 am. The pair had de-escalate a lover's quarrel that had taken almost an hour of patrolling time. It was a simple misunderstanding, but that didn't make Marinette less sleepy. Marinette glanced at the gold cuff on her wrist. It was actually quite lovely and Marinette hated the idea of not wearing it.

"You know why I can't. Aside from the fact that if Chat sees me with it in civilian form he'll know who I am, it's so pretty that at least Alya will ask about it. I can't very well tell her I got it as a present from Chat Noir. And if I say it's a gift from a friend she'll say something like, 'Oh Marinette you have a secret boyfriend do you." Marinette placed her hand on her forehead, 'And if she says that in front of Adrien, he'll think I'm taken and all interest he might have in me will be gone." Tikki chuckled at the tired yet somewhat excited girl. Marinette, dressed in pajamas, climbed the ladder to her bed and wished tikki goodnight, and fell asleep where she dreamed of Saturn.


	2. Chapter 2: A Story Told

A Story Told

Adrien landed swiftly into his room, and de-transformed quickly. He had thought ahead and had changed into his pajamas before he had left on patrol. He hurried and jumped into his bed. His father had been extra clingy lately. He feared that his father was close to guessing his secret. Because of this he had been extra cautious to only transform when it was absolutely necessary. He had even changed patrol nights to every other night instead of every night because he didn't want his dad to come in and him be gone in the middle of the night. He had even purchased a motion detector and placed it in his room that was linked to his phone and his staff-phone.

Almost as if on cue, Adrien heard his bedroom door open. He pretended to be asleep as his father wandered in. He closed his eyes but listened trying to make his breath sound shallow and soft as if he were actually asleep. He heard his father walk across the room followed by the sound a window shutting. ShitI Adrien thought. He had left the window open. But then he heard his father walk back towards the door and leave and as he entered the hallway a small voice said, "are you sure sir?"

"Hush Nooroo." He heard his father whisper. "Not here." and then he heard his father's footsteps shuffle fastly off into the distance. After waiting a moment, Adrien sits up in his bed. Plagg moves over to Adrien.

"Adrien, what name did he say?" Plagg asked, acting serious which was a rare occasion.

"Nooroo I think," Adrien whispered back, confused. Plagg's eyes widened. Then he made a thoughtful look.

"We're gonna need to stop somewhere on the way to school tomorrow." Plagg told Adrien.

"What is it?" Adrien asked.

"I'll tell you when I'm sure, you just get some rest kid.' Plagg reassured him.

Adrien nodded and layed back down and went to sleep.

…

"Adrien, I noticed that you left your window open last night." His father commented as they sat at the breakfast table. Adrien shifted his weight in his chair as he finished chewing his eggs to answer.

"Oh, sorry father. It got a bit hot in my room last night." Adrien explained calmly. His father looked up curiously.

"Did something happen to the thermostat in your room?" his father asked. He wasn't normally this talkative in the morning, which perturbed Adrien a bit.

"No, sir. It's just that opening a window cools the room down faster. I had meant to close it once it was cool, but before I knew it I was asleep." Adrien explained without the slightest hesitation.

"I see," His father said, seemingly satisfied. "Well, next time, do use the thermostat Adrien, that's why we had one put there."

"Yes Father." Adrien said. After this semi-awkward conversation, they sat even more awkwardly in silence, finishing their meal with little enjoyment. Afterwards, Adrien packed up and walked out the front door with The Gorilla and hopped into the car. They drove for a while, more silence filling the car. When they finally arrived at the school, Adrien stepped out and said goodbye to The Gorilla. He walked slowly up to the steps, and stopped by the doorway. Adrien waited for the car to drive off down the block.

"Okay kid let's go" Plagg's voice said quietly from inside Adrien's coat shirt. Adrien nodded and started off back down the school steps. He walked around the corner and down the street.

"Where are we going?" Adrien asked as the moved through crowds of people.

"You'll see when we get there, now keep moving are you're not gonna make back in time." Adrien kept moving but was perplexed, he had never seen Plagg act so serious before. They navigated three streets when they finally arrived at what appeared to be a medium single story building. Adrien walked in, and followed Plagg's instruction through the halls of the building. Finally, Adrien was at a door.

"What should I do? Knock?" Adrien asked impatiently.

"No, just go in." Plagg said confidently. Adrien felt incredulous but followed the kwami's instructions. Adrien walked into what looked like a small meditation room, with a table in the corner, some mats in the floor and a record player at the back end of the room. And at the small table sat a small old man. He wore a red hawaiian shirt that you normally see on American tourists. The old man was drinking some tea, the pot to which sat at the center of his table.

"Ah, Chat noir, so Plagg, has finally brought you?" the man said, not even looking up from his tea. Suddenly Plagg Flew out of Adriens top shirt and over towards the man. Adrien just stood in the doorway, dumbfounded.

"Close the door kid. Or are you hoping the whole world will hear us?" Plagg said. Adrien walked forward slowly, in a daze. He closed the door behind himself. He then walked over to his Kwami and the stranger and sat down on the floor beside the table, as the man was.

"Plagg, I thought you said no one could know who I was."Adrien asked, a little irritated.

"Fret not Adrien," the man answered in Plagg's place. "I know who you are because it is I who gave you and Ladybug your miraculouses. You can call me Master Fu." The man explained calmly.

"Yeah Adrien, master Fu here is the reason why you even got to meet your love bug." plagg teased. Adrien shot him a look of death.

"So what brings you two here. You aren't sick are you Plagg?" Master Fu asked. At these words Plagg and Adrien both raised an eyebrow. Master fu looked at them both. "Ladybug had to bring in her kwami because it was sick a few months ago. It appeared to be just a cold but you can never be to cautious with Kwami illness."

"Is Tikki alright?" plagg asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yes, " Fu chuckled, "She is doing just fine now." at this, Plagg looked relieved.

"Well Master, we have a problem. I think that Adrien's father might be Hawkmoth and that he might be getting suspicious of Adrien being Chat Noir as well." Plagg explained. Master fu's face changed, looking very serious.

"Ladybug also thought this a while ago, when she brought me a spell book that she had found in your possession. But then shortly after, he was akumatized and it seemed that he couldn't be Hawkmoth." Master Fu recalled.

"I remember that," Adrien said. "So it was Ladybug who had the book." Adrien looked upset.

"Again, do not fret child. She was not the one who stole it from you. It was your classmate Lila who took the book from your possession." Master Fu said. Now it was Adrien who looked relieved. How could he have ever doubted his Lady?

"What makes you believe he might be Hawkmoth more now?" Master Fu questioned.

"Adrien heard him talking to someone the other night." Plagg explained. The Kwami and Master fu both turned to look at Adrien.

"Oh, I think I heard him call them new rue." Adrien said. Master Fu looked back at Plagg and then to Adrien again.

"Nooroo is the name of the kwami of the butterfly miraculous." was all Master Fu said. The room went silent for a moment. Finally Adrien broke the silence.

"So what should be do?" Master fu looked quietly at the boy in front of him and thought for a moment. Finally after some thought, he came up with a solution.

"I think you should stop being Chat Noir." Master Fu said grimmly.

"What," his voice faltered a little. Adrien felt his throat catch and his fists clenched. He had just celebrated his first year with Ladybug, with plagg, as Chat Noir. He couldn't imagine not being Chat Noir.

"We can't risk your father discovering who you are, especially if he is indeed Hawkmoth." Master Fu continued.

"But, what about Ladybug?" Adrien was talking desperately, barely holding his tears back, "What will she think, won't she get worried if I just disappear? Are you going to give my miraculous to someone else?"

"Calm down kid, I'm sure he won't do that," Plagg flew over to the frantic model and reassured him. Adrien hadn't realized how upset he was until Plagg had said that.

"Of course I won't. This is only temporary. As for Ladybug. We will tell her that I have you doing a mission elsewhere for a few months. We'll use that time to gather information on your father and lower his suspicions." Master fu explained. But what Adrien focused on were the words, "This is only temporary." Those words slowly calmed him. He loved being Chat Noir, fighting crime by Ladybug's side and most of all he loved being free from his father. But he couldn't put himself and Ladybug at risk if his father really was Hawkmoth and he knew that.

"Okay," Adrien sighed heavily. "But I want to tell Ladybug myself and then I'll stop being Chat Noir." Then he turned towards Plagg, "You and the miraculous can stay here until everything is finished. We can't risk him snooping through my things and finding the ring or you in a drawer or cabinet."

"That's a good Idea Adrien. If your father is Hawkmoth and he got ahold of the cat miraculous, it would become even more risky for Ladybug to fight alone." Master Fu agreed.

'Okay, well, then it's agreed. No more chat Noir, we tell everyone he is gone on a mission, and we use this as an opportunity to find out the truth about my father. Sounds good. But If you would, Master Fu, I have to go or I'm gonna be late for school." Adrien summarized while standing up. He shook master Fu's Hand and rushed out the door with Plagg. Then he left the building and transformed in the alley. He knew the best way to get back in time was by rooftop.

The whole time he soared through the air as her pole vaulted from roof to roof, he imagined the conversation he would have with ladybug. Should he find her now or wait until later tonight? Could he risk waiting until tonight or should he hurry and find her s soon as class he knew it, he was at the school.

Chat landed gracefully on the rooftop and went through a roof top door into a empty room. He was just about to detransform when Marinette walked in.

"Plagg, De-"

"Chat Noir? Is that you?" Marinette's voice scared the kitty, causing him to jump a little. This reaction caused Marinette to laugh. The way he had only seen her laugh when he was Chat Noir because she was always too nervous around him as Adrien.

"Oh! Hey Princess, what are you doing up here?" He greeted her kindly.

"Oh, we were looking for Adrien. Apparently Nino saw him get dropped off but he isn't in the classroom yet and class is about to start." She explained calmly enough, but she was blushing.

"Oh, well, I'm sure he's just in the restroom or something like that." Chat said nervously. Marinette walked closer to Chat.

"Yeah, that's where Nino is looking. But what are you doing here?" She asked. Chat backed away and then thought of a good answer. It also happened to solve his problem.

"I came here to catch you. I need you to relay a message to ladybug for me." He said, leaning towards her.

"Ladybug! Ladybug? Why would I know anything about Ladybug?" Marinette spoke nervously. Chat assumed it was because he was getting too close to her, so he backed away.

"Well she did get into contact with you when you helped with the evillustrator right? I just figured you could get into contact with her. I need to talk to her before tonight and she rarely answers her phone during the day. I assume it's because she's in civilian form and our phones don't work then." Chat explained to her. Marinette seemed to calm down a bit at this.

"Oh okay, what do you want me to tell her?" Marinette asked.

"I just need you to tell her to meet me this evening around five instead of meeting up tonight for patrol." Chat explained.

"That's it?" Marinette seemed disappointed.

"Well, I suppose I need to tell you too. But don't tell ladybug. I want to talk to her myself." Chat pleaded.

"What is it?" Now she was concerned. Chat didn't know how to say it without saying too much. He started awkwardly at the empty classroom that had been shut down to be remodeled. Apparently the door to the roof was poorly insulated and led to "student misconduct". It was what appeared to be an older science Lab.

"Don't worry princess. I'm fine. I just, have to… have to go on this mission out of town and won't be around for a while. It shouldn't take too much time, but I won't be seeing you for a while after this." he explained quietly. Marinette kind of stood there shocked. She seemed shocked. But before she could reply a bell rang.

"Oh crud, that's the warning bell. I better go. I'll make sure and tell Ladybug." She said as she rushed out the door. Chat sighed a breath of relief and de-transformed. Adrien quickly ran out of the old classroom and to his class. He slipped into the door just before the bell rang and sat beside Nino. he made up an excuse about how his breakfast hadn't agreed with him.

…

"Hey chaton, You wanted to talk?" Ladybug asked as she landed on the roof of the house where she saw Chat waiting. She already knew why he wanted to talk because he had told Marinette this morning, but she couldn't respond. He was leaving? Where was he gong? How long would he be gone? Chat turned around and greeted her with a friendly, but obviously burdened smile.

"Hey M'lady. I see marinette got my message to you." he answered. He was nervous and Ladybug could see it all over him.

"What is it, that it couldn't wait til tonight?" She asked, trying to feign ignorance.

She moved toward him a little more but then stopped.

"Well, you see, it's just, I am leaving," Chat said really fast.

"What? You're leaving?" Ladybug said, confused.

"Master Fu is sending me on a mission," Chat said, more slowly this time. Ladybug's face switched from confused to surprised.

"You've finally met Master Fu. That's good to hear!" She exclaimed. "But why didn't he say anything to me about this mission?" she asked.

"I told him that i wanted to talk to you about it first. He just said that I need to go and it's going to be a while. You need to stay here cus you're the only one who can purify akumas." Chat explained. He shuffled his feet awkwardly and looked away from her. "Plus it's not like you need me anyway. You always just end up having to save me or fight me" he laughed nervously.

Ladybug's eyes widened at these words. She moved over to him and grabbed his shoulders pulling him toward her a little.

"Chat noir, don't you ever think that. You are my partner and one of my closest friends." She said, a little angry. He was still looking away from her. "Chat look at me." he looked at her slowly. "I wouldn't have anyone else fight by my side. There isn't a single person that I'd prefer over you." She let go of him but didn't back away.

Chat smiled softly at her, and as he did this, Ladybug felt herself leaning toward him as if she were caught in his gravity. She felt her hand reach for his and she didn't stop it. He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, the heat from his face reaching hers. After closing her eyes as well, they stood there, breathing one another in.

"I'm going to miss you M'Lady" Chat whispered quietly.

"How long will you be gone for?" she whispered back.

"A few months." he replied. Ladybug pulled back an inch.

"A few weeks? What does even mean?" She pleaded with him, her eyes full of sorrow.

"It's what Master Fu said." Chat said. Ladybug squeezed chat's hands a little too tightly.

"But that isn't , that doesn't, how in that.." She stammered. Chat looked at her and sighed softly

"Listen My Lady. You know the charity ball that is in six months?" He asked her gently.

"The one the City wants us to go to to help raise funds?" She confirmed that she knew what he was referring to. Chat pulled his right hand free and placed it on her cheek.

"I promise, that I will be back in time to take you to that ball." He said.

"You promise!" It was so weird, Ladybug didn't know why she was so worried. But here she was pleading with her partner like child making her parent promise to come home in time.

"Hey," he said, looking deep into her eyes, "You know what? I promise on... Saturn. And every night when you see it in the sky, you remember that I promised."

This made ladybug giggle a little but it also eased her worrisome heart. Her Chaton would definitely come home to her.

"That's the smile I like to see." Chat smiled and pulled away from her. "Now i have too get going. I'm leaving tonight."

"Oh," Ladybug responded. "Then goodbye chaton, be safe." She said and waved him off as he leapt from the rooftop.

….

"Here it is Master Fu." Adrien said as he placed the miraculous in the old man's hands. Plagg had already gone off to play with Wayzz, who was the turtle kwami.

"I'll take good care of him young mater. Now you better head home and lay low." Master Fu replied. Adrien smiled and nodded and turned to walk out. But just as he put his hand on the door knob he heard a voice.

'Hey kid!" suddenly plagg was in his face, " You weren't thinking about leaving with saying anything to me were you?" Adrien blushed, embarrassed.

"Sorry Plagg." He said.

"You better not forget about me. Remember, this is just temporary. Soon i'll be back and you better have the appropriate amount of camembert to compensate for my absence." plag scolded. Adrien couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you too Plagg." Adrien replied. At these words Plagg stopped and tears started rising up in his emerald cat eyes.

'Don't you go making me miss you kid." Plagg said, wiping a tear away. Adrien agreed, waving Plagg off as he left.


	3. Chapter 3: I Will be There

Dear Chat,

It's been a few weeks since you've been gone. I've been giving Master fu my letters so I hope that you're getting them. It's been much harder to fight the akuma's without you. But don't, worry about me too much. I can handle it until you get back. I also finished your present, so you better hurry up and finish you mission so I can give it to you

With Luck,

Ladybug

…

Adrien read the note as he walked to class. Master Fu had, somehow, been putting the letters in his locker at school. It was the only place away from his father's view that either of them trusted. Adrien walked into the classroom distracted. It had been more than just a few weeks. It had been over a month since he had promised ladybug on that rooftop. A month and two weeks to be exact. And in all the time he was still unable to ascertain whether or not his father was Hawkmoth or not. He tried to keep up a well behaved exterior while sneaking around when his father wasn't looking. He even "accidentally" caused a power outage so he could sneak into his father's office without the camera's catching him. But he was still left with no more than overhearing his father say what could of been a tired mistake.

"Adrien, bro, what's that you got there?" Nino's voice derailed the train of thought that had adrien tied to its tracks. Adrien looked up to see not only Nino but also marinette and Alya looking at him. He looked back down at the note, folding it and placing it into his bag.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just a note from my father about a scheduling issue." Adrien lied. He had been lying more than he had as Chat Noir. But he needed to know the truth as soon as possible so he could be with ladybug again.

"Oh that's cool, I hope everything is alright." Nino said as Adrien walked over to sit down by his best friend.

"So what are you talking about," He asked after he had put his bag down. He turned towards the girls and Nino.

"Oh, well," Nino said awkwardly.

"We were just talking about the latest scoop in Ladybug news,"Alya chimed in gleefully. That explained Nino's awkwardness. Adrien had confided in Nino about his crush on Ladybug a while ago. "More specifically, ' She continued, "How Chat noir has been missing for a month and a half." Adrien froze. He had hopped no one would notice that Chat Noir was gone. They barely noticed him when he was there, but of course he leaves and and it's front page news. Adrien's eyes shot to Marinette, she was the only person other than ladybug who knew the truth. Would she tell them the truth. Despite Chat Noir's frequent visits and savings of her, Marinette had never been vocal about her relationship with the feline super hero to her friends. Marinette looked concerned, but she didn't say anything.

"He has?" Adrien feigned a surprised tone.

"Uh yeah, He has. And to make things more interesting, the news hasn't said anything." Alya explained excitedly. Adrien looked anxiously from Nino to Marinette then back to Alya.

"Maybe there's a reason behind that." It was Marinette who said it.

"What do you mean?" Alya looked over at her best friend, curious.

"Well, since Chat Noir has been… gone, it seems that Ladybug has been struggling to fight the Akuma's on her own." Marinette spoke quietly. She wasn't looking at any of them. She just looked down at her hands and spoke the words that all the news channels new. "If Hawkmoth knew Chat Noir wasn't helping Ladybug, he would just overwhelm her with akumatized villains and…" She looked up, her eyes filled with with dread. "And he would win."

They all looked at Marinette and knew she was right. Adrien knew she was right too. The news channels were too afraid to comment on the vanishing of Chat noir. But it wouldn't be long until one did. Because in the end the news channels always preferred ratings over what was best for the city and nothing gets ratings like scandal.

"It's okay," Adrien said finally breaking the silence, "Chat Noir will definitely come back." He couldn't stop himself from trying to reassure his scared friends.

"How do you know?" Marinette snapped. She knew why Chat Noir was gone. Maybe she was worried. Adrien suddenly realized how hard it might be for her to be the only other person to know. They looked at each other, and he noticed there were bags under her eyes, and that tears were just barely trying to find their escape from them. But before he could respond to what she said, the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Ok kids, time to settling in for the day, because today is pretty packed." The teacher said, placing her things on the desk. Adrien and nino reflexively turned to face the front of the class. But Adrien glanced back at marinette quickly to see her looking at the ground, wiping a tear away.

After what was indeed a long and extraneous day of school, Adrien quickly started packing his things up.

"Hey Adrien my man, we're going to the movies this afternoon, you want to come?" Nino asked. Adrien looked up to see Nino standing there with the girls. Adrien fastened his bag shut and casually tossed it over his shoulder.

"Sorry guys, I have piano practice today and a photoshoot after that." Adrien lied again. He didn't have piano practice today but he needed the time to try and investigate his dad some more. The group walked together out of the class and towards the school's front gates.

"Oh!" Nino said, a little disappointed. "You dad sure is raking you across the coals lately, huh?"

"Yeah, he gets like this sometime, just give him a few more weeks, and he'll ease up again.' Adrien tried to reassure him. The whole time, the girls were quiet. Adrien waved his friends goodbye and walked towards his car with determination in his step. He had a lot of work to do.

….

Ladybug

Ladybug had not realized how much she would miss Chat. As she leapt from roof to roof that night she thought about how hard the last month and a half had been on her. She kept finding herself turning around to different sounds and smells. When she was watching Adrien practice karate at the school, some one dropped one of the batons they were going to use for the day and she turned around so fast that she got whiplash. She swear she heard his voice in crowds, or his laughter from a distance in the dead of night during patrol. She missed how much she made him laugh and they dorky smile he made when he made those dumb puns.

But she hadn't admitted to herself how worried she was for him until she snapped at Adrien that day. And Adrien seemed so sure Chat was coming back. How did he know? Ladybug stopped on top of a rooftop that looked out over The Louvre.

"Look he was probably just trying to cover up his own fears. The idea of Hawkmoth winning is not very joy inducing," she reasoned out loud to herself. She had found herself talking to herself aloud more since Chat left. She missed talking to someone. The nights took longer when there wasn't anyone to talk to.

Ladybug had tried to call him a few times on he yo-phone but he hadn't answered. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't anything to worry about. But now she knew how truly worried she was. Not only for Chat's Safety but for her own.

Ladybug looked around and waited for something to happen. The nights lately had been quiet. The air around the Louvre was cool and calming. She sat quietly on the edge of the rooftop. She wondered if Chat was getting her letters from Master Fu as she looked up into the sky and saw Saturn shining brightly against the steely dark blue. The planet that looked like a star made her smile. It reassured her of Chat's promise to come back. He would come back. He promised and Chat had never lied to her. She suddenly felt warm like he right beside her as she gazed at the star. It was just like he was there with her.


End file.
